


Thorki Oneshots

by MajestyLoki



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Anal Fingering, Angst, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Fluff, Incest, Lokitty, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Smut, Submission, Submissive, feminine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyLoki/pseuds/MajestyLoki
Summary: The title :) I take kink requests.





	Thorki Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> ** Beginning Marvel writer, so I'm sorry for bad chapters/mistakes :)  
> Constructive criticism welcome. Not all of this is in the Marvel universe, some things will be different.  
> Wattpad: evergreenchemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short as I'm still figuring out this website :)

Loki laid on his bed, a blanket draped haphazardly over his lower half as he drifted in and out of sleep. His long, dark hair was thrown up in a ponytail. He heard his door crack open but thought nothing of it until a voice spoke.

"Brother."

Loki sighed in his head. "Not now Thor, I can barely move I'm so worn out." He whispered, knowing very well Thor could hear it.

A few seconds went by and Loki didn't hear anything, so he assumed his brother had left him in peace. But soon he felt a dip in the bed right next to his back; he groaned and tried to turn over, but a strong hand kept him held down.

"I can help." Thor said, leaning down to Loki's ear.

The raven-haired boy was far too tired to protest his presence, so he just laid there. 

“Don’t kill me when I’m not looking, by the way.” He chuckled, closing his eyes completely and letting Thor take over. Loki loved being in control, but he knew his brother liked it even more. He could let him win, but just this once.

An involuntary moan escaped from Loki’s mouth as Thor straddled his back. The older man smiled and started on Loki’s neck, giving it a massage.

“That feels nice.”

“Stop talking,” Thor whispered. “you’re tired, let me handle it.”

And that’s just what he did. The blond’s hands worked magic on the sore neck. His fingers dug deep into the skin, applying pressure and pleasure. They soon slid down his back and into the dip. Thor leaned down to the exposed back of Loki's neck and began slowly planting kisses on the pale skin. Another quiet moan escaped as Thor sucked lightly on the sensitive skin and left a trail of little red marks. He kissed them before pulling away and admiring the shivering boy.

Loki couldn't even bring himself to wonder what Thor was up to, it felt good and that's all that mattered.

“Feel good, brother?” Whispered Thor, taunting his younger brother. 

Loki mumbled an approving response and arched his back.

Slowly peeling the blanket away, Thor kept his eyes on Loki.

"Wait." The younger mumbled. "I'm not wearing anything."

Thor calmed him and assured him that it was nothing more than a simple massage to relieve the stress and pain. After Loki consented, Thor removed the remaining section of the blanket and cast it aside. He instantly started on his ass, his thumbs digging into the pale and sensitive skin. Slightly rocking his hips, Loki let out a loud moan.

"You're being too loud. Surely Odin will hear?"

Loki whined and buried his face into his pillow as his brother chuckled and planted several kisses on his low


End file.
